


Even Numbers Are A Little Odd

by capyshota



Series: A Guide to Navigating Your Dead Brother's Voyeurism [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben's POV, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capyshota/pseuds/capyshota
Summary: Klaus clears his throat. “…Do you want to fuck us?”Ben slaps a hand to his face and groans.Diego’s surprise lasts hardly a second before it shifts into something annoyed and unimpressed.“Good one. Now, can I get back to my training? Or do you want to keep persuading me to punch you in the nose?”Klaus grins. “I’d like to keep persuading you.”





	Even Numbers Are A Little Odd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwerty_Hargreeves_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/gifts).



“Klaus, I was  _joking_.”

Klaus is sprawled across the couch with his bare feet up on the back, inspecting his nails.

Perched on the edge of the old coffee table, Ben stares at him, agog.

Klaus chuckles, still focused on his cuticles. “Benjamin, I am nothing if not alert to opportunity. I can see the potential for greatness in a situation like it’s my second superpower, and the Spidey-senses are a-tingling.”

Ben continues staring. “…Seriously?  _Diego?_ ”

Klaus suddenly sits up, slapping his feet down onto the floor and leaning towards Ben. His look is evaluating, roaming over Ben’s face. When he speaks again, it’s low enough that nobody outside the room would have a chance of hearing.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this whole innocent act.” A smirk tugs at Klaus’ lips. “He’s a hot piece of ass, and you know it. And I know that you know it, and you know that I know that you know it. So give it up, babe.”

Ben purses his lips but doesn’t reply; Klaus can read everything in his face.

“Besides,” Klaus sighs, sitting back, “I’m one brother in, I might as well make it two.” He holds up a finger in warning. “Don’t think this means Luther is on the list. There is no list. The list doesn’t exist.” Klaus waves his hands as if dispersing the concept from the air.

“This is going to take a lot of explaining, you know?” Ben changes the subject. “Like,  _a lot._ ”

Klaus sucks his teeth. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. But Diego’s smart…”

Ben narrows his eyes.

“… _enough_ ,” Klaus adds. “He’ll figure it out. Now, where is he?”

Ben points up just as a loud thud echoes down from the attic.

Klaus quirks an eyebrow. “Wonderful. He’s sounding especially violent today.”

They wander up the stairs and need to peek into a few different rooms until they find him. Knives are stuck into the wall in a neat row and Diego is sweating, hands on his knees. Ben really doesn’t understand the necessity of all the layers he wears—keeping up the aesthetic, he supposes. There’s a punching bag hanging from one of the rafters and some weights lining the far wall. Trust Diego to have a makeshift gym wherever he goes.

Klaus steps through the doorway. “Hey, Diego.”

Diego looks up, knife still in hand. “What’s up?”

Klaus clears his throat and scratches his goatee. “Do you have a minute? To, to… chat? Have a friendly chat? For a minute?”

Diego’s mouth opens a little, confused. “Uh… sure.”

He takes a seat on a bench and pats the spot beside him.

Klaus scurries over and sits, crossing his legs. He smacks his lips and starts with, “So…”

Diego begins playing with his knife, flipping it over in his hand.

Ben leans against one of the thick wooden columns in the middle of the room. “Just tell him you… want to share something with him,” Ben suggests.

“Okay…” Klaus briefly squeezes his eyes shut. “There’s something sort of important that… isn’t really family knowledge. But it probably should be.”

Diego looks from his knife up to Klaus, eyebrows lifting. “Are you okay, bro?”

Klaus sucks in a deep breath. “…I can see Ben.”

For a moment, Diego doesn’t move. Then, he leans forward and looks into Klaus’ eyes—no, not into them,  _at_  them. He’s not-so-subtly checking Klaus’ pupils for signs that he’s been using.

“…Are you high right now?” Diego asks.

Klaus pauses to think.

“You popped a Xanax, like, six hours ago,” Ben supplies.

Klaus smiles. “Ben has informed me that no, I am not currently high. Mostly.”

Diego doesn’t look impressed with that answer. He stands to leave but Klaus scrambles up after him and claps a hand onto his shoulder.

“Wait! Diego—”

He spins around, pointing an accusatory finger. “I don’t want to hear it, Klaus. All that shit you’re taking is messing with your brain. We both know you can’t conjure anyone with that crap clogging up your system, so come find me when you sober up.”

He jerks out of Klaus’ grip.

“I didn’t conjure him!” Klaus is quick to defend himself. “He’s just sort of… here. Like when you’re eating French fries and seagulls flock to you and stare you down like you owe them some unearthly debt, you know?”

Diego pauses in the doorway.

Klaus pushes on. “Yeah, like… You didn’t mean you entice the birds with your food, but they’re here now and they don’t look like they’re leaving any time soon.”

The expression Diego wears is unreadable.

“Did you just call me a seagull?” Ben asks.

Klaus shushes him.

“Please don’t make me try and figure out the logic behind this shit,” he whines. “Just trust me, Diego,  _please_.”

Diego is silent for a long moment, staring Klaus down.

“…I swear to God, Klaus. If you’re fucking with me right now—”

“I—no! Would I do something like that?”

Diego opens his mouth, but before he can reply, Klaus cuts back in.

“Don’t answer that. The point is, I’m not lying. Not about this.”

Diego turns away from him and lets a breath out through his teeth. After a moment, he tosses the knife he’s holding and it whizzes through the air and lands with a thud in the far wall.

“…Let me talk to him,” Diego says. “Ask him some questions.”

Klaus’ shoulders relax with the breath he lets out. “Yes, yeah, of course. Anything.”

Klaus gestures for Ben to come closer.

Diego looks over to where he’s waving his arm and frowns. “Is… is he here? Or… there?” He points in Ben’s direction. “…Right now?”

Klaus looks between them. “Yeah. He’s here like… all the time.”

Diego doesn’t look like he’s ready to unpack all of what that means.

“Okay, just… Quote back to me exactly what he says, word for word. Get it?”

Diego raises his eyebrows, clearly expecting an answer.

“Received and understood,” Klaus replies, rubbing his hands together.

“Okay…” Diego looks down, uncomfortable with how vulnerable he needs to be. “Uh, Ben… Do you remember when we were ten, and you and I were climbing one of the trees in the courtyard after lunch? That time you scraped your leg?”

Ben lets out a surprised laugh. “Yeah, I do.”

Klaus nods enthusiastically. “He remembers.”

Diego quirks an eyebrow and Klaus sighs. “ _Yeah, I do_ ,” he says with air quotations.

Diego nods and continues. “We were sitting up there, and you said you wanted to write something—your own book.”

“ _Ooh,_  Ben and Diego, sitting in a tree.” Klaus claps quietly to himself.

Ben thinks back to that day and smiles. Genuinely happy moments from their childhood were few and far between, so most of them have stuck in his mind. The specifics are a little hazy but he certainly remembers divulging that particular aspiration to Diego. It was the lofty dream of a child who didn’t yet know what life held for him.

“…Do you remember what you wanted to write it about?” Diego glances up, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Ben’s smile drops. “Oh, God.”

Klaus suddenly looks very interested. “ _Oh, God?_  That sounds like a yes, to me. Do tell, Benny.”

Ben gives Diego a pleading look that he can’t even see; not that Diego would let him out of this anyway. He grinds the heel of his hand into his eye socket until he sees stars then blinks over towards Klaus.

“I… wanted to write about us as vampires.” He drops to a mumble at my end of the sentence.

Klaus frowns and leans forward. “Come again?”

Ben sets his jaw and he’s certain it looks childish. “I wanted to write about us. As vampires. The three of us.”

That one certainly gets through. Klaus sits back, momentarily stunned, then whistles, long and low.

“Vampires, huh? Was it going to have, like, a hot, Victorian era orgy sort of vibe?”

Ben scoffs.  _“I was ten.”_  

“Holy shit,” Diego mutters.

Ben and Klaus both turn to face him.

“So you believe me?” Klaus asks.

Diego holds his gaze for a moment. Then he nods. “Yeah. I believe you.”

Klaus runs a hand through his hair and collapses back against the wall with a disbelieving laugh. “Thank God.”

Ben matches his smile. “Honestly, I thought it would take more than that,” he admits.

“I know, right?” Klaus throws his hands up.

“Uh, hey, Ben.” Diego lifts an awkward hand.

The greeting catches Ben off guard. “Holy— _holy shit_. I’m talking to someone that isn’t  _you_.”

“I think the expected reply is actually _Hello Diego_ ,” Klaus hums.

He turns to Diego with a lazy smile. “Now he’s freaking out. He hasn’t talked to anyone except me in thirteen years.”

Diego snorts. “Yeah, that would drive me crazy, too.”

Klaus scrunches his face up. “Rude.”

“So, why did you decide to tell me this now?” Diego asks.

Their smiles slowly fade as they simultaneously realizes there was another reason they came to Diego.

Ben steps forward. “Work up to it Klaus. Don’t scare him away.”

“Yeah, yeah, about that.” Klaus nods slowly. He clears his throat. “…Do you want to fuck us?”

Ben slaps a hand to his face and groans.

Diego’s surprise lasts hardly a second before it shifts into something annoyed and unimpressed. “Good one. Now, can I get back to my training? Or do you want to keep persuading me to punch you in the nose?”

Klaus grins. “I’d like to keep persuading you.”

“Klaus—” Ben warns.

Diego ignores him, instead turning and pulling out one of the knives still nestled in its sheath. It’s small, only three inches or so, but capable of just as much damage as a knife twice its size in Diego’s hands. He turns towards the doorway and tosses it out of the room, curving it around the corner. Diego looks over at Klaus and not a moment later, Ben hears a thud to his right.

Klaus jumps and whips his head around. The very tip of the blade is sticking through the wall, splintering the old wood open less than a foot from Klaus’ ear.

“Jesus, Diego,” he gasps. “No need for the hostility.”

Diego walks over to the far wall and starts dislodging his knives.

“I wasn’t kidding, you know,” Klaus says.

“…What do you mean?” Diego doesn’t turn around.

Ben can recognize something in his voice… A forced disinterest.

“Oh my God,” Ben whispers.

Klaus evidently reads something similar because he winks at Ben and pushes off the wall.

“Don’t stab me,” Klaus murmurs in warning as he comes up behind Diego. He places his hands on Diego’s shoulders and Diego tenses. “You know exactly what I mean, Didi.”

Ben leans against the wall with a clear view of the both of them. “Oh,  _Didi_. I think he likes that one,” Ben says.

Klaus slips one hand down Diego’s back and wraps a finger into the loop of his harness. “We want you to fuck us. Ben and I,” he breathes, hot on Diego’s neck. “Well, fuck  _me_ , but Ben will be there too. What do you say?”

Diego pulls out of Klaus’ grip and turns around. His eyes are filled with scepticism, and rightfully so.

There’s only a few inches of space between them, and Klaus doesn’t possess the good grace to look at all ashamed about his very forward proposition.

“Why are you doing this?” Diego mutters, setting his jaw.

Klaus shrugs one shoulder. “It was Ben’s idea, actually. But—”

“No.” Diego puts a hand to his chest, very lightly pushing him back. “I mean why are you trying to pull this practical joke bullshit on me?”

Klaus sighs and looks at Ben for help.

Ben offers an idea. “…Tell him about what we’ve been doing.”

Klaus brightens. “Ben’s been getting me off for weeks,” he says and Ben resists flinching. “He’s really good at it, too. It’s a gift, I swear to God.”

Diego opens and closes his mouth. “Can I talk to Ben?”

“Yes, he can.” Ben stands up straight and moves next to Klaus.

“Be my guest,” Klaus hums.

“Where is he?” Diego asks.

Klaus grabs him by the arm and maneuvers him so that he’s standing directly across from Ben.

“Okay,” Diego says.

He’s looking directly into Ben’s eyes and he feels unsettlingly  _seen_.

“Is he fucking with me?” He points to Klaus, who smiles innocently.

“Uh… no. Although I don’t think I would go as far as to say it was  _my_  idea. But, yeah, he’s telling the truth. It started because of an accident and kind of snowballed until—”

Klaus shushes him and mutters, “Cool it Shakespeare, I can’t memorize full paragraphs.”

He turns to Diego and repeats, almost verbatim, what Ben has said.

Diego purses his lips.

Klaus, finally growing impatient, asks, “Do you want it, Diego? Yes or no.”

He stays silent. He’s afraid that if he answers truthfully, Klaus will burst into laughter, or worse, have something to hold over his head as blackmail. So he keeps silent. It’s a hesitancy Ben knows well.

Klaus presses one finger to Diego’s bottom lip and drags it down. “Just one word, Didi,” he murmurs. “What’ll it be?”

Diego swats Klaus’ hand away. “…Your room, I’m guessing?”

Klaus smirks. “Sounds like a date.” He runs his hand up Diego’s arm then back down to his wrist, tugging gently. “Are you busy now?”

Diego looks back at the knives in the wall. “No… No, I’m free.”

Klaus leads him by the wrist down the stairs, through the halls, and into his room.

Ben trails along behind them, still a little stunned, which is a step up from Diego, who looks mildly hypnotized.

Klaus makes sure both doors are shut before spinning to face Diego.

He’s standing in the middle of the room, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

“Ben’s going to be in charge, if that’s alright,” Klaus says.

Ben gawks. “I’m  _what?_ ”

“Yeah,” Klaus nods at him. “You’re going to tell us what to do. We need to squeeze you in here somehow.”

Ben opens, closes, then opens his mouth again. “I… Okay.”

“I still can’t believe you’re serious about this,” Diego mutters.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Klaus hums.

He steps up to Diego and grabs his hands, pulling him into a sloppy waltz.

Diego cocks an eyebrow, feet moving the bare minimum to keep himself from falling over.

“Because you’re my brother. Brothers.  _Both of you_. And one of you is  _dead_.”

Klaus is humming a little melody under his breath.

When Diego doesn’t receive a reaction, he emphasizes with, “ _That’s_  why.”

Ben hops up onto the bed to get out of their way.

“Death is just a physical inconvenience. That’s what I always say,” Klaus murmurs, wrapping an arm around Diego’s hip and trying to urge him to dip.

Diego doesn’t budge.

“You’ve got a point with the whole…  _brother_  thing, though,” he sighs.

Ben laughs, short and biting. “Yeah, a  _selling_  point,” he mutters.

“We played with each other, we trained with each other…” Klaus says poetically, settling for just swaying his hips with Diego’s. “…Now we can get naked and come on each other. Yay, adulthood!”

Klaus pecks Diego on the cheek and Ben can see a blush rising up the back of his neck.

“You ever fucked a boy before, Didi?”

To his credit, Diego holds eye contact. “…No.”

“You ever  _kissed_  a boy?” Klaus continues.

A hardly perceptible nod. “Yeah.”

“Alright, okay. We’ve got a foundation; I can work with that.” Klaus slows his swaying until the two of them are standing still. “Mind if I add another one to your collection?” he asks.

Diego freezes, then answers very suddenly by surging forward into a kiss.

Klaus blatantly grins against his lips. “Mm, atta boy, Number Two.”

Klaus grabs his face and kisses back. He runs his thumbs along Diego’s jaw, rough with stubble, and ushers him back until he’s resting on the side of Klaus’ bed. Klaus climbs up to straddle his lap.

Diego stays passive while Klaus licks into his mouth, hands coming to rest on Klaus’ hips, still a little uncertain.

“Don’t be shy,” Klaus murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. “There’s really no room for that when you’re fucking your own brother.”

Before Diego can reply, Klaus dips into another kiss. He moans softly into Diego’s mouth and Diego’s grip tightens.

“Oh, I like this,” Ben murmurs. “He’s going to get possessive, I can tell.”

Klaus pulls back and looks over at Ben with a smirk. “Perfect, he’ll fit right in.”

Diego tenses briefly, then relaxes, muttering, “Jesus. I forgot Ben was here.”

Klaus hums and looks over to his desk. He climbs off of Diego and pulls the chair out, picking up a cushion from the floor and setting it upright in the chair.

Ben looks between the cushion and Klaus. “…Is that supposed to be me?”

“Yeah!” Klaus claps, looking pleased with himself. “Now Diego won’t forget the reason he’s here,” he says.

His eyes grow darker as he walks back up to Diego and pushes his thighs apart. He tucks a thumb into Diego’s harness and gives a little yank.

“Are you wanting to keep this on?” Klaus asks.

Diego looks down and frowns. “No, why?”

Klaus shrugs. “It could be fun. Benny?”

Ben isn’t used to Klaus deferring to his judgment. “Uh… Maybe you should take it easy on him the first time around.”

“The ghost has spoken,” Klaus murmurs, unclipping the harness and sliding it off Diego’s torso.

He chucks it across the room and Diego hisses, “Careful with that.”

Klaus climbs back up into his lap and draws him into a kiss, urging him back onto the bed with a hand on his chest. Klaus shuffles up to straddle his hips then leans down to whisper into Diego’s ear.

“You getting hard for me?” He grinds down gently and Diego hisses. “Ooh, that’s a yes,” Klaus chuckles. “Don’t worry, it’s mutual.”

He slips one hand into Diego’s hair and tugs, jerking his head to the side. Klaus gently nibbles on his earlobe before running his tongue up his jaw and tracing the scar that stretches past his hairline.

Diego curls his hips up and Ben lets out a quiet laugh.

“Finally,” Ben mutters.

“That’s right, Di,” Klaus murmurs into his temple.

As much as Ben loves the sweet, affectionate foreplay, he’s getting a little impatient. “He’s wearing way too many layers,” he murmurs. “I’m thinking you should help him out of those.”

Klaus clicks his tongue and sits back. “Someone’s eager. But you’re right Benny, I could do with a little bit of skin.”

He slides both Diego’s shirt and sweater up his chest and over his head, Diego assisting him when his arms get tangled.

“Why so many layers?” Klaus sighs. “I don’t see the point if you’re just going to—”

Klaus freezes, eyes trained on the same thing Ben has just noticed.

“Oh… Wow,” Ben murmurs.

“…My, my,” Klaus purrs, running a finger over the little steel ring hooped through Diego’s left nipple. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Diego tosses both shirts onto a nearby chair and leans up onto his elbows.

“Is it?” Diego replies with a smug grin. “Glad I could bring something to the party.”

“I wonder how it feels,” Ben wonders absently. “If it’s different when you’re touching him and tasting him.”

He’s sitting just to Klaus’ left, and leaning in to get a good view.

“Only one way to find out,” Klaus murmurs.

He kisses along Diego’s neck and down his throat.

Diego slides one hand over Klaus’ shoulder and Ben can see clearly how rough and calloused it is.

Klaus, acting out of genuine curiosity, pinches Diego’s pierced nipple and watches his face. He flips the ring up and presses down on his nipple with the pad on his thumb, massaging in careful circles.

Diego’s breath hitches.

“We’re getting somewhere,” Ben hums appreciatively.

Klaus leans down and licks flat over his nipple, then uses his tongue to flick the ring back and forth, playing with it. Then, Klaus catches the ring in between his teeth and tugs a little.

Diego digs his nails into Klaus’ shoulder and groans, a deep, needy noise that Ben is shocked to hear come from his brother.

“Whoa, shit,” Ben murmurs.

Klaus pulls back, only by an inch or so, to murmur, “Ben and I like that sound. I’m gonna try to keep it coming, okay?”

He reaches down and cups Diego’s cock in one hand, massaging him gently through his pants.

He rolls his hips up into Klaus’ palm at a steady pace, letting his breath out slowly through his teeth.

Klaus holds the ring between his teeth again, this time sucking on Diego’s nipple, probably hard enough to bruise.

Diego swears and lifts his hand into Klaus’ hair.

Klaus’ free hand snakes up to cup Diego’s cheek, carefully prompting his lips open with the edge of his thumb.

Diego, somewhat distracted by the showering of worship over several parts of his body, takes Klaus’ thumb into his mouth and sucks on it.

He groans again, eyes trained on Klaus. “Jesus…”

Klaus hums around his nipple, smiling. He tugs on the ring once more before moving to kiss along his breastbone. Klaus sits back and draws his hands up to grab Diego’s pecs, squeezing. He trails one palm down over his abs and sighs.

“You have wonderful genetics, Didi. Why didn’t I inherit these?”

Ben snorts. “I can think of at least one reason.”

Klaus ignores the sarcasm in favour of grinding his hips down against Diego.

“Glad to see Little Diego is liking this.” Klaus sighs, nodding to the bulge in Diego’s pants and winking. “Any idea what we should do with that, Ben?” Klaus glances up at him.

“ _God_ , yes. I want him to fuck your face,” Ben says without thinking. “…I mean—If you want to. And if he wants to. Fuck, you know what I mean.”

Klaus laughs, a little breathless. “Oh, I’m sure he wants to.”

Diego looks at Klaus with scepticism. “…What do I want to do?”

Klaus runs a finger along the line of Diego’s jaw then down over his Adam’s apple. “You want to fuck my pretty little mouth.”

He says it so matter-of-factly.

Diego’s eyes grow a little darker and Klaus smiles.

“I don’t know what’s more of a turn-on for you: seeing my lips wrapped around your cock, or finally shutting me up.”

Diego huffs, probably aiming for laughter.

Klaus slides off the bed, falling to his knees between Diego’s thighs.

Diego sits up hastily and Ben shuffles up beside him.

Klaus runs his hands down the length of Diego’s legs until they come to rest on his boots. He unlaces them at the same time then leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the top of each, eyes flitting from Diego to Ben and back. Klaus smiles the way he does when he knows he’s in control of a room, and yanks Diego’s boots off.

Ben realizes, a little belatedly, that all the methods Klaus uses to categorize clients can just as effectively be applied to Diego—and apparently already have been. In fact, Klaus probably began analyzing his sexual interests ages ago. It’s like a hobby of his; if he were more organized he could keep dossiers filed for reference.

“Belt,” Klaus hums, holding out an expectant hand.

Diego doesn’t move for a moment, trying to comprehend the command.

“Wha—”

“Take your belt off, Diego, and give it to me,” Klaus repeats, cocking an eyebrow.

Ben is taking great pleasure in the way Klaus is flip-flopping between laving Diego with affection and demanding his obedience. It seems to be having the desired effect, since Diego starts scrabbling at his belt, whipping it out of its loops.

Klaus takes it with a murmured, “Thank you,” and sets it to the side. He hums and runs a finger over the knife holster wrapped around Diego’s thigh. “This one too.”

He unclasps it and hands it to Klaus, who holds it up in front of his face.

“…Do these things turn you on?” Klaus asks.

Diego frowns. “What, knives? No.”

Klaus narrows his eyes. He tugs the knife out of its sheath and Diego and Ben both watch him carefully. He drags the finely sharpened tip across his lips and along his jaw then holds it very lightly to his throat and still manages to make it look like pure sex.

His Adam’s apple bounces and he asks, quietly, “Are you sure about that?”

“I think the appeal is more you than the knife,” Ben mumbles, still entranced.

Klaus suddenly sits up straight with a smile and tucks the knife back into its sheath, putting it aside. “Ever the little sycophant, Ben,” he coos. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes.”

Klaus grabs Diego’s cock, quite roughly, through his pants and kneads at it with the heel of his hand.

Diego hisses and his knees jerk up slightly.

“I’ll admit, I was a little worried you wouldn’t be able to get it up for your brothers,” Klaus says, unrelenting in his actions.

Diego looks down at him with hard eyes.

Klaus replies with a smirk. “I guess this just goes to show how well daddy raised us.”

He pulls the zipper down and pops the button, tapping Diego’s hip to get him to lift his ass. Klaus pulls his pants down and off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of plain black briefs. Klaus hums appreciatively. He runs his thumb over the wet spot at the head of his cock and Diego’s hands, fisted in the sheets, go white-knuckled. Klaus pulls his briefs back and down to his knees, eyeing Diego’s cock.

“Gorgeous, Didi,” he coos.

Klaus wraps his hand around him and gives a few solid strokes.

“This is so fucking weird,” Diego breathes and Klaus hums, agreeing.

“But we always knew the even numbers were a little odd, didn’t we?” He flashes a lazy smile before taking Diego’s cock into his mouth.

Diego swears and grabs Klaus’ hair in both hands.

Klaus moves up and down him slowly, slicking his cock with each bob. He places his hands over Diego’s and tightens his grip.

“Come on, Diego,” Ben murmurs into his ear. “Give Klaus what he wants.”

There’s no way Diego hears him, but he seems to receive the message anyway. He starts to rock into Klaus’ mouth, bouncing gently back against the bed.

Klaus moans encouragingly, dropping his hands back down to Diego’s hips and stroking along his hipbones. He furrows his eyebrows, concentration overtaking his features while he works to take Diego’s cock.

Diego drops his head back. “You were right,” he groans. “Finally getting some peace and quiet is amazing.”

Klaus makes an indignant noise that melts into a moan when Diego tightens his hold on his hair. He starts moving quicker. Klaus pulls back to circle his tongue around the head and flicks his gaze up to look at Diego through his lashes. He glances over at Ben and winks, and it would look ridiculous if literally everything else happening weren’t so distractingly arousing.

“How’s it look, Ben?” Diego asks. 

 _Good, really good, really fucking good_.

Ben takes a moment to consider how to answer. “…He can take more.”

Klaus moans around Diego’s cock and digs his nails into his thigh as he pulls back.

Panting, he explains, “Says I can take more.” Klaus wraps a hand around Diego. “He doesn’t want you taking it easy on me, Didi. But that’s alright, isn’t it? I get the feeling you like to get a little rough.”

Diego cocks an eyebrow. “Where is Ben right now?”

Klaus reaches up and cups what would be Ben’s chin in his hand without a word.

Diego turns to him and very solemnly says, “Thank you.”

Klaus laughs, sharp and surprised. “I’m starting to think this family needs weekly interventions to combat how much we want to fuck each other.”

“I don’t think it needs combatting,” Ben admits and Klaus taps the end of his nose.

“That’s the spirit, Benny. You think Diego here could make me gag if he tried hard enough?”

Diego sucks in a short breath.

Ben purses his lips. “I think he’s got a fighting chance.”

A grin creeps across Klaus’ face. “I won’t tell him that in case it goes to his head.” He looks back to Diego. “Bring it, big boy. We’re all rooting for you.”

He strokes Diego leisurely then opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Klaus rubs the head of his cock back and forth over his tongue a few times then wraps his lips around him and slaps Diego’s hip, spurring him on like a horse.

Diego slips one hand down to hold the back of Klaus’ head, and drops the other to grasp the sheets, passing through Ben’s thigh. Diego starts slowly, still mindful despite his obvious want. He holds Klaus still, thrusting up gently into his mouth, and bites his lip to stifle his sounds of pleasure.

Ben wants to comment on it, but his interpreter is in the middle of something he’d rather not interrupt.

Diego takes his time, and Ben can see Klaus growing impatient in the way his nails scrape across Diego’s thighs. Finally, one particular thrust presses the head of his cock right up against Klaus’ throat and a growl escapes.

“That’s right, keep it coming,” Ben murmurs. “Klaus just wants you to use his mouth to get yourself off.”

Diego aims for that same depth again, then once more, pulling little choked noises out of Klaus.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Diego asks, slowing down.

Klaus moans, a little manic, and starts working him over on his own.

Satisfied with the answer, Diego tightens his hold on Klaus’ neck and stops him moving, drawing a surprised noise. He rocks deep enough that his hips jump off he bed.

Klaus’ hands scramble to get a hold of his hips but he doesn’t make any attempt to pull away.

So Diego keeps up the pace, pushing as deep as he dares. The involuntary little sounds Klaus makes when Diego cuts off his air are really hitting Ben.

“You sound—” Ben shudders, “— _incredible_ , Klaus, choking on his cock like that.”

Klaus looks over at Ben, and he feels a little guilty for drawing the attention away from Diego when this is for him. The guilt, however, isn’t strong enough to make him turn away from Klaus when his lips are stretched around cock and tears are welling in his eyes.  _Nothing_  is strong enough to make him turn away from that.

Diego eases Klaus back and he immediately gasps for air, coughing.

“You good?” Diego breathes.

Klaus nods and sucks in a few breaths, then croaks, “More.”

He sinks back down and Diego shuts his eyes briefly before picking the pace back up. He’s using the bed like a springboard now, bouncing his hips up to meet an eager mouth.

Ben can feel the bed jerk and hear it groan with each bounce.

Diego starts tugging on Klaus’ hair, pulling him down to meet each thrust.

Tears are clinging to Klaus’ lashes.

From where Ben is perched, he can see Klaus’ throat jump with each thrust and realizes Diego is genuinely  _fucking his mouth_ —his cock is causing a very slight bulge where is presses into his throat.

“Oh my God,  _Klaus_ ,” Ben whines. “His cock—I can see him  _pushing into your throat_.” He can feel the arousal pound in his chest. “That’s so fucking…  _dirty_.”

Klaus tries to moan, but it ends up as more of a helpless gurgle.

Diego thrusts in and pauses with his cock in Klaus’ throat, mouth falling open, before pulling back out and resting against the bed, breathing heavily.

Klaus coughs and pants, sucking in a few deep breaths and grabbing Diego’s legs to steady himself.

“Fuck, shit, you’re really good at that,” Diego huffs.

Klaus, chest heaving and face red, presses a kiss to his knee then clears his throat. “So I’ve been told. Now…”

Klaus sits back on his feet and gives Diego a quick once-over. He lifts a finger and spins it in the air.

“Twirl, I want to see your ass.”

Diego hesitates, but stands up from the bed and does as he’s told.

A contented little sigh escapes Klaus. He swipes his thumbs over the dimples in his lower back then drops lower to cup his ass.

Ben can tell Diego’s instinctively holding his muscles taut, but that doesn’t stop Klaus from squeezing and prodding. He pushes Diego’s cheeks up and together then lets go.

Diego looks on edge without Klaus in his line of vision, and Ben thinks that unease is well-warranted. Klaus is very much like a toddler in that the moment you turn your back, he’ll find some new way to cause trouble.

He leans into Diego and presses a soft kiss to the natural curve in his lower back. His fingers trail over Diego’s hipbones, one lifting to draw a line down his spine.

“You have a great ass, Didi,” Klaus murmurs.

His hands drift back down to cup his cheeks, then suddenly force them apart.

Diego tenses. “ _K-Klaus_ , what—” he stutters.

Klaus cuts him off with a shush, kissing the top of his tailbone.

“Anyone ever eaten your ass before?” he asks, lips still pressed to his skin.

When Diego lets his breath out, it’s shaky. He swallows. “No.”

Klaus smiles and looks up at Ben. “As a slave to your whims, I humbly ask for your permission to—”

“Just do it,” Ben replies.  _As if he would say no_.

Klaus pats Diego’s ass gently. “I’ve got the ghost’s blessings. What’s the verdict?”

Diego’s back flexes as he looks around at Klaus on his knees, eyes wide and lashes fluttering.

“Shit… Yeah. Yep. Do it.”

The words are hardly out of his mouth before Klaus is pressing his tongue against Diego’s hole.

Ben notices Diego’s cock twitch between his legs, accompanying the barely audible moan. Diego leans forward and sticks his ass out just a little, resting his hands on the bed. This puts him shoulder to shoulder with Ben, not that he can tell.

The vantage point isn’t ideal, so Ben hops down from the bed and perches on the chair with the pillow acting as his body double. Better.

Klaus tugs his hips back even further to spread him open, murmuring, “Relax, you’re absolutely rigid.”

Diego sucks in a breath and nods, consciously loosening his muscles from his shoulders down.

“Sehr gut, darling,” Klaus coos in response.

He holds Diego opens with his thumbs and take several long, slow licks across his hole; it almost seems to have a therapeutic effect. When Diego has destressed to a point Klaus apparently deems suitable, he presses his tongue inside.

Diego grunts, gripping the sheets tighter. “… _Oh_ ,” is all he manages, breathless.

Klaus hums into him.

It’s not a very theatrical show, but Ben still catches the way Klaus curls his tongue, the way he shallowly fucks Diego. Klaus’ expression is a practiced mix of concentration and desire. He looks like he could stay there all day, until his knees are bruised and spit is running down Diego’s balls.

Diego is breathing harshly and a violent flush is reddening his ears.

Klaus pulls back only long enough to murmur, “Thoughts?”

He prods at the spot above his balls then licks back inside.

Diego hisses his response. “I think… you’ve done this before.”

Klaus chuckles and draws his tongue up between Diego’s cheeks to his tailbone then presses a light kiss.

“Once or twice,” he replies.

Klaus kneads his cheeks then draws his hands back with a sigh.

His gaze swings over to Ben. “Not very chatty today, are you?”

Ben cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m a little distracted watching you tongue-fuck our brother; my brain isn’t working that well right now.”

Klaus shrugs and nods as if that’s a reasonable answer. “So what’s next on the agenda?”

Diego turns around and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing his cheek with one hand like that will dispel the blush.

Ben hesitates. “…He’s topping, right?”

Klaus laughs airily. “I think Diego’s daily quota of things in his ass has been maxed.”

Ben nods. “Then I want you to strip nicely for him and get on your back so he can finger you.”

Klaus lifts his eyebrows. “What a good little ringmaster you are,” he murmurs. “You’ve got all the answers, _and_ you’re so polite about it. We should do this more often.”

Klaus grins up at Diego. He pushes off the floor and wipes the dust from his pants. They’re bright red and cropped to mid-calf, paired with a tight-fitting t-shirt with a single sunflower in the middle. The outfit looks like it came from the children’s section of the local department store, although Klaus’ blatant erection and spit-slicked lips sort of defile the innocence of it. Klaus tugs hastily at the neck of his shirt, sliding it up his chest before Ben interrupts.

“Slower.”

Klaus pauses, then throws a coy little smile towards him. “Are you looking for a striptease?”

Ben tilts his head and grins innocently.

“Ben’s really trying his damnedest, no pun intended, to get you a first class ride, Diego.” Klaus holds Ben’s gaze for another few seconds, then flicks it over to Diego. “Alright, I concede,” Klaus hums. “It’s been a while, though, so don’t judge too harshly.”

Klaus flattens a hand over his shirt then slides it underneath, pinching a nipple and letting his eyes drift shut.

“That’s better,” Ben murmurs.

Diego seems to similarly enjoy the change in pace; his gaze slips down Klaus like he wants to devour him.

With his free hand, Klaus pulls his shirt up just enough to show his thumb rubbing circles over his nipple. His lips part and a little sigh slips past them.

It reminds Ben of how women strip in clubs and he wonders if Klaus is making it deliberately feminine to appeal to Diego.

Klaus drags his shirt up and over his head, dropping it behind him and opening his eyes. He looks from Diego to Ben and back, sliding both palms down his chest until they reach his waist. He turns on an angle and glances over his shoulder, slipping one hand around to squeeze his ass, then further, between his legs. He grinds up against his balls and whimpers, palming himself from behind.

Ben whines. “Yeah, Klaus, like that. Spread your legs.”

He steps apart and sticks his ass out, deepening the dimples above his tailbone. His other hand pops his button and drags his zipper down, then he tucks both thumbs under the hem of his pants and draws them down over his hips. Klaus turns back around and slides a hand along the outline of his cock where it’s curving down against his leg. He moans and it’s theatrical and exaggerated and Ben adores it.

“You wanna see my cock?” Klaus purrs.

He sidles up next to Diego, who nods.

His hands twitch eagerly where they’re fisted in the sheets and Klaus doesn’t miss it.

His gaze drops to Diego’s hands. A pleased smile spreads across his face and he takes one hand in his, pressing it to his cock. Klaus sighs.

“Mm, right there, Diego.”

He starts curling his hips up into Diego’s palm and Diego takes it a step further. He tugs Klaus’ pants and briefs down over his ass and pulls his cock free.

Klaus clamps a hand down on Diego’s shoulder to steady himself. “Fuck. Alright, cowboy. That was enough teasing for you, hm?”

Diego looks up at Klaus while he strokes his cock. “Patience isn’t high on my list of virtues.”

Klaus cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah, I got that. Assertiveness seems to be up there, though.”

He lets Diego work him over for another minute before climbing up beside him and pulling him into a kiss. Klaus is somewhat incapacitated by the pants around his thighs, and Diego takes advantage of it, pushing him back and straddling his hips.

Ben climbs back up onto the bed, feeling a little like a cat trailing its owner.

Diego grabs both their cocks in one hand and Klaus moans into his mouth, bucking his hips up eagerly. He strokes them together without any hurry.

Klaus’ hands are everywhere: tugging Diego’s hair, scraping down his back, floating over his sides, squeezing his ass. Klaus tries to shimmy out of his pants to no avail, and eventually he has to push Diego back. They separate and Klaus strips naked, grabbing the lube and tossing it to Diego.

“I’m assuming you’ve at least done this part before, in one hole or another,” Klaus says, stretching onto his back and drawing his knees up to either side of his chest.

Ben is down at the far end of the bed beside Diego and he can tell Klaus is glowing under the attention.

“Look at my boys,” he sighs, smiling. “You two look absolutely  _diabolical_. I love it.”

Diego looks to his side, accurately guessing where Ben is, and asks, “How many times have you seen him like this?”

Klaus chuckles and starts stroking himself.

Ben returns the gaze. “More times than he count.” He points at Klaus and Klaus pouts.

“I don’t know if you’re taking a jab at my blatant substance abuse, lacking memory, or poor mathematic skills, but it hurts all the same.”

Ben smiles sweetly.

Diego lets out a low whistle. “Message received.”

“Now,” Klaus says, “Not to impose, but could you possibly stick your fingers in my ass? It’s getting a bit chilly down there.”

Diego snorts but pops the cap on the lube nonetheless. He slicks his middle finger generously and circles it around Klaus’ hole, teasing him until Klaus huffs.

“Come on, Di—ah!”

Diego slides the finger in, immediately curling it up and stroking Klaus’ prostate like he’s done it a million times.

Klaus slams his feet back onto the mattress and curls his hips up, gasping. “Shit. _Shit_. You’re not messing around, Diego. You sure you haven’t fucked a boy before?”

One corner of Diego’s mouth quirks up but he doesn’t reply. He pumps his finger in and out a few times and Klaus slowly lowers his ass back onto the bed. The little sounds he’s making are fuelling Diego just like they have so many before him.

Ben isn’t convinced it’s not magic; Klaus is like the Pied Piper of sexually-charged adults. And Ben’s greatest privilege is having the chance to witness it all, as well as take his turn being drawn down a path of uncertainty by this manic, enigmatic entity. Ben knows how much of a gift Klaus’ presence is to him, and he thinks Klaus is starting to see that their relationship goes both ways, and that Ben is just as much a blessing to Klaus.

…With some exceptions.

“Why don’t you tell him what happened the other week at my memorial?” Ben suggests.

Klaus’ eyes go wide. “ _Ben_ ,” he hisses.

His cock twitches against his stomach and Ben smirks.

Diego looks up. “What did he say?”

For the first time, Klaus shows some hesitation.

Ben’s smirk becomes a full-fledged grin. “What? Are you getting shy all of a sudden?”

Klaus sticks his tongue out at Ben then turns back to Diego, who looks understandably confused, and sighs.

“Remember the little get-together Luther arranged for Ben’s deathday the other week?”

Diego nods and stops moving his finger.

“No, don’t stop,” Klaus mutters, grabbing his wrist and manually fucking himself.

Diego swats his hand away and works in a second finger.

“Yes, I remember… Oh, shit.” He looks in Ben’s general direction. “That means you heard everything we said? God, sorry. That must have been weird.”

Klaus lets out a breathy laugh, drawing their attention back to him.

“Weird is one word for it,” he sighs, grinding down rhythmically on Diego’s fingers. “He spent the whole time talking me off, though, so I doubt he heard everything you all said.”

Diego gawks. He pauses his actions again and Klaus grumbles.

“He… what?”

Klaus leans up on his elbows. “He said filthy, depraved things. He said he wanted to ride me in front of the whole fucking family, Diego.”

Diego’s eyebrows fly up. “…Ben did that?”

Klaus nods.

“Like… our Ben? Number Six? You sure you have the right guy?”

Klaus looks bizarrely proud. “I know, right? I’ve trained him into such a good little slut. He knows all the naughty words and everything.”

A little indignantly, Ben says, “Yeah, and I made you come in your pants like a teenager watching porn for the first time.”

“Yeah, you did.” Klaus grins dreamily, repeating his words for Diego. “I came so fucking hard, too. I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out, Diego.”

Diego clicks his tongue. “Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be groping yourself at our brother’s memorial.”

“I’m willing to take the blame for that,” Ben says.

Klaus tells Diego as much.

“God, all this interpreting is giving me whiplash,” he murmurs, rubbing at his temple. “But it’s also really getting me off, so feel free to continue.”

“I wasn’t planning on stopping,” Ben says.

“Speaking of  _stopping_ ,” Klaus says pointedly, curling his hips.

Diego reinstates his languid fingering, occasionally dragging over Klaus’ prostate to coax out a low whine.

Ben rests his chin in his hand and says, “Do me a favour and tell Diego how hot you look in panties. Maybe next time he can dress you up and rub you off through them until you come all over the lace.”

Klaus chuckles. “My goodness, Benny. You’re getting me all hot and bothered.”

Diego quirks an eyebrow.

Klaus reaches up and strokes a finger along Diego’s bicep.

“Ben says I look stunning in slutty lingerie, and he would love it if we could arrange for you to make me come in them. Think I could borrow some from Allis—ah!”

Diego squeezes a third finger into Klaus and the snarky comment dissolves into a moan.

Diego smirks. “You mean you don’t have your own?”

Klaus huffs. “Touché.”

“Or,” Ben hums, “you could get yourself off by humping a pillow and let Diego watch. You could use that one.” Ben gestures to the pillow that’s meant to represent himself. “Rut into your pillow with your silk panties on so Diego can see how desperate you are.”

Klaus whimpers. “Benny thinks I…  _God, Ben_ —” Klaus looks up and narrows his eyes. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? Making me tell Diego all your fantasies.” He lets out a disbelieving laugh. “I can’t believe you managed to turn intangibility into a kink.”

Ben smiles. “I learned from the best.”

Klaus looks over to Diego and runs his tongue over his lower lip.

“Benny wants me to show off for you. Hump a pillow to get myself off like a horny kid and let you watch.”

Diego curls his fingers roughly and Klaus gasps.

“You want that?” Diego asks.

Klaus nods, eyes wide. “That’s why I’m letting my personal stalker of thirteen years dictate how we fuck—he’s like a database of my sexual preferences.” Klaus winks at Ben. “It’s incredible, really. Everybody should have one.”

“Glad you appreciate my presence,” Ben replies.

Klaus frowns, considering. “I don’t know if I would say I  _appreciate_  it.  _Take for granted_ , definitely.”

Ben wants to slap him upside the head.

Diego reaches up and tweaks a nipple, making Klaus yelp, and it’s almost as satisfying. He’s pumping three fingers into Klaus and wriggling them to stretch him open.

“Yeah,  _there_ ,” Klaus whispers, throat bobbing. “Okay, okay, I’m ready.”

He eases Diego back with a foot at his shoulder.

Ben is expecting the curious look that’s thrown his way.

“So… What’ll it be?”

Diego follows Klaus’ gaze over to him, waiting for an answer he can’t hear.

“I think you’d look great on your knees,” Ben says. “Face down… Letting Diego fuck you into the mattress from behind.”

Klaus growls, sitting up. “ _Yes_ , baby.”

Diego waits for an explanation but instead gets the lube tossed back towards him.

Klaus climbs onto all fours and presses his ass into the air with a little wiggle.

Diego swallows. “Condom?”

Klaus looks over his shoulder. “Do you want a condom?”

“Shit,” Ben breathes. “You’re gonna let him fuck you raw? Your own brother?”

Klaus waggles his eyebrows at Ben with a smug smile.

Diego sits up on his knees sliding up behind Klaus.

“…You clean?”

He’s already working the lube over his cock.

Klaus grins and replies, “You don’t look like you’re too concerned about the answer.”

Diego gives him a sharp little slap on the ass and Klaus yips.

“Ow,  _yes_ , I’m clean. I had a test last month, just get your fucking cock in me,” he says between gritted teeth.

Diego grabs Klaus’ hip in one hand and guides his cock to his hole with the other. He presses the head in and the three of them let out simultaneous moans.

“Shit,” Diego groans. “Klaus… You’re so tight.”

Klaus lets out a garbled noise of confirmation. “That’s the beauty of anal,” he grits, holding the sheets beneath him in a vice-grip.

Ben can see just how wide Diego is stretching him open.

“Just—just push all the way in,” Klaus groans.

Diego slides the last few inches of his cock in then pauses for Klaus to adjust.

Klaus lets out a long, slow breath through his nose then gently rolls his hips back.

“Oh,  _yes_ ,” he sighs. “This was such a good idea.”

Diego drags his hips back slowly. “Yeah, one of your first,” he grunts.

Klaus lets out a drunk little laugh, not bothering to retaliate. He shifts his weight onto his hands and shoves back roughly, pushing Diego’s cock all the way back in. Klaus yelps and lets his head slump forward.

Diego seems to get the message, grabbing hold of both hips and starting to shallowly fuck Klaus.

“How’s that feel?” Diego murmurs.

Klaus croaks, “Great, thanks for asking.”

“Faster? Slower?”

“I wouldn’t say no if you picked up the pace.”

“Sí, claro.”

Ben’s eyes widen.

“Oh,  _shit yes_ ,” Klaus moans, glancing over his shoulder. “Do you speak Spanish? When were you going to share that sexy little tidbit with the class?”

Diego grunts as he thrusts back in and pauses. “I wasn’t about to let the old man take away my childhood  _and_  my heritage. Learned it after I left.”

“Admirable,” Ben hums.

Klaus coos. “So sweet. Ben thinks it makes you sound dashing.”

“That’s not what I said, but you’re not wrong.”

Diego smirks. “So you want me to keep it up, is what I’m hearing?”

Ben and Klaus nod simultaneously.

“Me pongo a ello.”

Klaus tilts his head back. “God, it’s almost hotter that I have no fucking idea what he’s saying.”

“Yeah?” Diego draws nearly the full length of his cock out before sinking back in, fucking Klaus with full, deep thrusts. “Estás tan a puntito de correrte que podría decir cualquier memez.”

Klaus collapses onto his elbows, rolling his hips back on each inward thrust.

“Faster, por favor,” Klaus urges.

Diego speeds up, using his hold on Klaus’ hips to drag him back into each thrust.

“Christ!” Klaus squawks. It melts into a moan and Klaus’ eyes slip shut.

Diego’s movements drive the headboard against the wall and Ben knows it must be echoing through the hall.

“Mira que te gusta gritar. ¿Te has quedado a gusto?”

Klaus whimpers and drops his head onto the bed. The slope from his hips to shoulders deepens when he twists to face left, and Ben wouldn’t be surprised if his cheek ends up raw and red with the way Diego has him jolting against the sheets. Klaus is groaning, a long, sustained note deep in his throat.

“I’m so fucking hard right now,” he whines, eyes peeking open.

Ben slides around to sit near Klaus’ head and their eyes meet immediately.

“Hey, baby,” Klaus hiccups.

His eyebrows are drawn and his lips are parted, looking like pure bliss.

“Hey,” Ben replies.

“You like— _fuck_ —liking the show?”

Ben draws his eyes along the curve of his spine, up to where Diego is pumping into Klaus.

“Best I’ve ever seen,” he whispers.

Klaus flashes that lopsided smile.

“ _Ah_ —You like it when Ben watches, Didi?” Klaus asks over his shoulder. “You get to show off how good you can fuck me? He says you’re doing a really,  _really_  great goddamn job.”

Diego growls, digging his nails into Klaus’ hips.

Klaus laughs, hiccupping with the force of his thrusts. “There’s that possessive streak we all know and love.” He fists the sheets just above his head. “Ugh,  _God_ , you fuck really well,” Klaus growls.

Ben would almost call his tone  _resentful_  if he didn’t sound so pleased.

“Thanks,” Diego grunts. “You can tip me later.”

An idea pops into Ben’s head and he quickly surveys his brothers’ positions while he considers.

“…I’m getting under you,” Ben decides.

“Fuck yes, get in here,” Klaus whines, lifting back up onto his hands to provide a reasonable amount of room for a human body.

Diego’s hips stutter but he doesn’t question what’s happening.

Ben slides into the space Klaus has opened up for him, lying flat on his back, and once he’s settled, Klaus drops back down to his elbows, putting them practically nose to nose. A small part of him feels ridiculous pinned beneath his brothers, fully-clothed, without anything to do, but another larger part is absolutely overcome with that bone-deep buzz of arousal.

“Benny…” Klaus whispers, quiet enough that Diego probably doesn’t even hear. “Baby, talk to me. Please?”

Ben nods. “Yeah, Klaus, anything.” He runs his gaze over Klaus’ jaw.

A bead of sweat trickles from the back of his neck and drips down onto the bed through Ben’s cheek.

“Diego’s turning you into a quivering little mess, isn’t he? Fucking you so well.”

A strained laugh forces its way out of Klaus’ throat. “Hah,  _yes_ , he is.”

“Yeah?” Ben murmurs. “Your big brother’s big cock sliding into you?”

“Shit,” Klaus hisses. “ _Shit!_  God, I love that mouth, Ben.” He clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut. “That dirty, naughty, beautiful little fucking mouth,” Klaus whines through his teeth.

Diego curls over Klaus’ back and hugs him close, switching the angle he’s moving at and bucking up into him like an animal in heat.

“Oh,  _fuck, Diego!_ ” Klaus cries. “Yeah,  _there._  Right—right  _there_.”

Ben slips one hand up to cup Klaus’ cheek, fingertips flickering and dipping under his skin. Locks of hair are clinging to Klaus’ forehead with sweat and the light from the window is making him glow like a debauched, feverish angel. Klaus opens his eyes and Ben is suddenly overcome by how bright and alive they are, emotion pulsing through them like a current.

“My boys, you two are my good boys,” Klaus whimpers.

He reaches back to run the backs of his fingers along Diego’s jaw.

“I’m g-g-g—I’m gonna come,” Diego warns.

He grabs Klaus’ cock and starts stroking him jerkily.

“Come on, Didi,” Klaus whines. “Yes, yes, fill me up—”

Diego comes with a low groan, still working a hand over Klaus.

“ _Shit_. Oh,  _shit, Benny_. He’s coming so hard, I can feel it,” Klaus gasps. “I’m gonna come on you, baby, yeah?”

Ben bites his lip and nods. He moans for Klaus, urging him on verbally the way he can’t physically.

“You look so good Klaus, so beautiful. So sweet for letting Diego come in you. Does it feel good? You nice and full of him?”

Klaus’ fucks up into Diego’s fist a few more times, then comes. A sweet, helpless whimper leaves his mouth, and Diego continues stroking him until his body has relaxed. Before Diego can pull his hand back, Klaus catches him by the wrist.

He moves it up in front of his face and, still panting, murmurs, “Open, Didi.”

Diego obediently splays his fingers and Klaus, with his eyes on Ben, licks the come from his palm. He slides his tongue between each finger, making sure to be thorough.

Ben’s throat tightens.

Diego likes it too, if his muffled groan is anything to go by. When Klaus releases his wrist, he pulls out, and sits back on his feet.

Klaus tilts his head in contemplation. “…I could try Diego’s too, if you want.”

Klaus opens his legs and swipes two fingers through the come trickling down his thigh.

Ben whimpers. “ _Please, yes_.”

Klaus presses the fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean, then  _does it again_.

Ben follows his hand from his thigh to his mouth three more times until his inner thigh is more or less clean.

Klaus makes a show of swallowing then sticks his tongue out for proof.

“Can I have my dessert now?” he murmurs, lowering himself until he’s nose to nose with Ben again.

Ben swallows. “You can have anything you want,” he whispers shakily.

Klaus draws back with a smile. “Good, because I want to snuggle.” He turns to Diego. “Big or little spoon? I’m thinking little; when’s the last time you had a good schmusen?”

Klaus shoos Ben to the outside edge of the bed and lies down in the middle, patting the empty space on his left side.

Diego eyes the spot. “I think I’ll stay up here, thanks.”

Klaus shrugs. “Suit yourself, you’re missing out.”

Ben turns to face Klaus, and they’re close enough that they would be touching. He feels something inside him jump with a giddy, teenage excitement. Being this close to Klaus this way is… new.

“…Hey, do we have birth certificates?” Klaus wonders aloud, once again leaving Ben to question how his brain works. “Or did Pop pay his way out of needing those?”

He turns to Diego. “Does your driver’s license say  _Number Two Hargreeves_?”

“No,” Diego grunts.

“How did you even get government ID, anyway?” Klaus continues, ignoring his answer. “Do you know someone who prints fakes? Because I would  _love_  a driver’s licence.”

“No!” Ben and Diego shout in perfect unison.

Klaus pouts. “Jesus, I didn’t know I invited the Fun Police into my bed.”

Ben grins and says, “High-five Diego for me.”

Klaus clicks his tongue. “No, why would I—What are you, twelve?”

“Seventeen, but you’re close,” he replies.

Diego looks like he wants to ask what’s going on but holds back.

“…Hey,” Klaus starts, head tilting back towards Ben. “Why do you look our age?”

Ben cocks an eyebrow. “I look your age?”

Diego crosses his legs, frowning. “He looks our age?”

Ben hasn’t seen himself in a mirror in thirteen years—since he was seventeen—and even then the memory is fuzzy. Hearing that he has supposedly aged, if only aesthetically, is brand new information.

Klaus seems to suddenly realize this, and his jaw silently drops.

“Shit. Yeah. Benny, oh my God. Yes, you look all grown up.”

Ben blinks. “…Oh.”

He suddenly has a million questions and barely keeps himself from interrogating Klaus. 

 _Has this been a steady progression since he’d died? Is Klaus’ psyche projecting this image or is it more weird ghost anatomy? Did he ever hit his growth spurt? …Is he good-looking?_  

Klaus clearly sees the mild awe on his face because he smiles teasingly. “Yes, baby, you’re gorgeous.”

Ben purses his lips and still, after all these years, expects to feel a blush prickle his cheeks.

“Do you want to specify to Diego that I  _didn’t ask that_?”

Klaus lies back and closes his eyes. “No, I don’t think I do.”

Diego drops his head back against the wall. “You two are something else.”

“You can say that again,” Ben sighs.

“Not something bad, just… something.” Diego chuckles and shuts his eyes.

Klaus snuggles into his pillow and hums. “…Something.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little long. Also I think I skimped out on Ben a little, but whatever. The boy was enjoying his special show.
> 
> Thank you to those who helped with Spanish!!


End file.
